Nicktoon Sleepover
by waterbendergrl
Summary: What happens when Spongebob, Catscratch, Fairly Oddparent, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Nuetron, All Grown Up, Chalk Zone, Teenage Robot, The X’s, and finally Avatar the Last Airbender all come together?The ultimate sleepover! Ch. 2 up! Zuko plays a video game!
1. The Letters

I got this idea from Mixed up Worlds so sorry if it copies it. Well on with the sleepover.

The Nicktoon Sleepover

by: Jennifer Johnson

Ch. 1: The letters

**Spongebob's world**

Spongebob was sitting in his house when Patrick came bursting through the door. He was waving a piece of paper around. Spongebob, excited as to what the paper had on it, jumped up and went over to his Starfish friend.

"Pat, what's that you got there?" asked Spongebob.

"It's a letter, but I can't read it." he said "Could you read it to me."

"Sure, oh but first let me see if I have a letter." said Spongebob. He went outside and sure enough he had a letter. He ran inside and opened it.

**Catscratch's world**

"Mr. Blik." said Gordon.

"What is it, Gordon," he said annoyed. "I'm busy."

"We got letters. Were invited to a party." he said. "You, me, and Waffle."

**Fairly Oddparent's world**

Timmy was in his room. It was an extremely rainy day. He was upset since he had nothing to do. All of a sudden, three letters poofed out of thin air. Timmy jumped up and grabbed them. Cosmo and Wanda, who were swimming around in the fish bowl, poofed out and looked at the letters. They opened up the letter and started to read what it said.

**Danny Phantom's world**

Danny had just caught a ghost and was flying down into the basement to put it in the ghost portal. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz followed him. When he got down he put the ghost in the ghost portal. He then turned back into Danny Fenton.

"Great job, Danny." said Jazz. "Your ghost catching has gone up by 40."

"That's great" he said. "I'm just upset that I don't have any time to have fun." At that exact moment four things shot out of the ghost portal and hit Danny down. He prepared to go ghost put saw that they were letters.

**Jimmy Nuetron's world **

Jimmy walked into school and saw that everyone had letters. He was confused as to what they were invited to and upset that he didn't get a letter.

"Hey, Neutron!" said Nick. "Here's a letter. It's for you."

"Thanks, Nick." he said. Carl and Sheen walked over and showed that they had letters too.

"Do you know who this is from?" he asked.

"Just read the letter, Jimmy." said Sheen.

**All Grown Up's world**

Tommy woke up and found a letter on his desk. He took it and walked downstairs where Dil also had a letter.

"Hey, T!" he said. "Everyone got these letters. It's from…"

**Chalk Zone's world**

Rudy was in ChalkZone and was about to show Snap a letter he had gotten, but Snap had gotten one too. So had Penny.

**Teenage Robot's world**

"XJ9!" yelled Mrs. Wakeman. "X! J! 9!"

Jenny walked down the stairs and asked her mom why she was yelling. She gave her a letter that was for her. She also told that Brad and Tuck had gotten one too.

**Avatar the Last Airbender's world**

Sokka woke up and was automatically hungry.

"Katara!" he said. "I'm hungry."

"Oh," said Aang. "Hey Sokka." Sokka got up and stretched a little. Katara came through the bushes with some fish, as usual. They sat down to eat the fish but before they had a chance to run Zuko came popping through the bushes, but not trying to find them. He was running from someone.

"The Avatar!" he yelled.

"Katara!" yelled Aang. "Look out!" She got up and readied her stance but then out of the bushes came a furious Azula. Lightning was zapping out of her hands like Zuko's fire daggers.

"The Avatar?" she said confused looking at Aang. "I imagined you being older. Oh well, Zuko your coming with me!"

Zuko looked changed his look from mad to scared. Then, all of a sudden, out of the bushes, shot a bunch of letters.

"Wah!" yelled Sokka. It hit all of them in the face and they opened up the letters.

**The X's world**

"Truman!" yelled Tuesday. "Were going to be late for school."

"There is no school today, Tuesday!" said Truman

"Well, here's a letter." she said. "It's for some party."

**Combined world**

Each Nicktoon characters looked at their letters and saw:

Dear Nicktoon characters (and Zuko),

You have been invited to a special Nicktoons sleepover. Each of you should bring pajamas and a sleeping bag. It's okay if a few don't bring them but we need most of you to. We will serve food and snacks. You will also get to meet people from other galaxies. Also, for people with secrets your secret is safe. In our world we think their cool! Especially bending and Zuko! I love you Zuko! Also, we will NOT hunt, hurt or kill anyone, and that includes the Avatar. If you do you will be removed from the sleepover or I will tell something embarrassing. And I know your nickname Zuko! You know the one Azula called you when she came. You know when she said "In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, ." Fill in the blank! Lastly, you will get to see our technology along with tons of snapshots and info about you guessed it, YOU! If you want to come please press the YES button at the bottom of this letter. I really want you guys to come. Especially Zuko! Your soooooooooo cool Zuko! I believe in Zutara!

Love,

Jennifer Johnson

P.S.- if Zuko is reading this I have a major crush on you!

Will you marry me! Me. love. Zuko. drools I love it

when you smirk!

**YES NO**

"Whose Zuko" asked Patrick.

"I am definitely going." said Mr. Blik.

"Wait, this Jennifer girl knows about you two!" said Timmy looking at Cosmo and Wanda.

"Should we go?" asked Danny.

"Who's Zuko!" asked Tommy.

"Rudy." said Snap. "I'm gonna go."

"Mom can I go." asked Jenny.

"This day just keeps getting weirder!" said Sokka. " First, I see a girl who can lightning bend, next I get attacked by flying letters. What next!"

"Zuko." said Azula tauntingly. "Looks like you have a little girl friend." Zuko growled a little bit and turned his head.

"Wait," said Aang confused and laughing a little. "You have a nickname?"

"No." he said angrily.

"Yeah he does," said Azula laughing. "It's…"

"AZULA!" he said covering her mouth.

"I'm out of here." said Sokka. He pushed the YES button and disappeared from everyone at the speed of light.

"WOW!" said Aang staring at where Sokka just was.

"Wasn't that water tribe peasant just there?" said Zuko confused.

"He has a name!" said Katara. "Well, I'm going to see what this girl's world is like."

"ME TOO!" said Aang enthusiastically. Azula was about to press the YES button but saw that Zuko was walking away.

"Hey, where do you think your going." she said tauntingly.

"Back to uncle," he said angrily. "I refuse to go to this girl's sleepover after she humiliated me like that."

"Come on Zuko" she said cutely. "You'll hurt her feelings. Besides, the Avatar is going to be there." she said smirking.

"Fine," he said turning around. "But only because the Avatar is there."

Truman and Tuesday X both decided to go to my sleepover. Oh, and I do have a major crush on Zuko. ME LOVE ZUKO!


	2. Hello!

This chapter I'm just gonna do the thing like a transcript. If you don't know who's from what show just look at the little "chart" below. Also, means "new" characters

**Spongebob Squarepants**-Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy

**Catscratch**- Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon

**Fairly Oddparents**- Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda

**Danny Phantom**- Danny Fenton (Phantom), Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle

**The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron**- Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Nick

**All Grown Up**- Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Lil, Phil, Susie

**ChalkZone**-Rudy, Snap, Penny

**My Life as a Teenage Robot**- Jenny (XJ9), Brad, Sheldon, Tuck

**Avatar the Last Airbender**- Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee

**The X's**- Truman, Tuesday

Ch. 2: Hello!

Me: Hello, and welcome to my sleepover

Dil: So you're Jenny. Pleased to meet you.

Timmy (nervously): So, you know about Cosmo and Wanda.

Me: Yeah, but don't worry. I made it so they won't disappear. Speaking of which, where are they?

Cosmo and Wanda (poof): Here we are!

Jenny (XJ9): So, who's Zuko?

Zuko (grumbling): I am

Dil: WOW! Whose arrow head?

Aang: I'm an airbender. My names Aang!

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot! Everyone it's time to introduce one another!

I got name tags and wrote down the names Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Blik, Waffle, Gordon, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny Fenton (Phantom), Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Nick, Tommy, Dil, Angelica, Lil, Phil, Susie, Rudy, Snap, Penny, Jenny (XJ9), Brad, Sheldon, Tuck, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Truman and Tuesday. Each of the characters got their name tags and put them on and for the Avatar characters I showed them how to peal off the stickers.

Me: You may design your sticker however you like; it just has to fit on the sticker.

Mai (bored): Hi, I'm Mai.

Danielle: HI! I'm Danny's clone well, only I'm a girl and I'm a little younger.

Aang: Hey, Dil wanna see something really cool?

Dil: Sure Aang!

Aang (making an air scooter): WAHOO!

Dil: WHAT! IS! THAT?

Aang: an air scooter!

Dil: Can I ride it?

Aang (stopping air scooter): Well, are you an airbender?

Dil (sad): No.

Aang: Well you sorta have to be an airbender, sorry.

Danny: DANIELLE! Is that you? (Runs over to Danielle)

Danielle: Danny! You're okay.

Danny: So are you! Wait, you're not a puddle!

Me: As long as she's in our world she can't turn into a puddle.

Danny: That's a relief

Tucker: This is gonna be fun

Sam: What is?

Tucker: Come on Sam, girls from different galaxies. Think of all of the possibilities for _love_.

Sam: Tucker!

Tucker: Well, I'm off to talk to the ladies. (Sprays on _Foley_ by Tucker Foley. Walks over to Libby.) Hey sweet thang.

Sheen: Back off! She's mine!

Tucker: Sorry! (Walks over to Lil) Hello, and what might your name be?

Lil: I'm Lil. So you're Tucker. What show are you from? Do you have any "powers?"

Tucker: No, that's Danny's thing. You don't have powers. Do you?

Lil: NO!

Tucker: Oh, okay. So you um, dating anyone?

Lil: Are you asking me out?

Tucker: Sorta yeah.

Lil: Well, maybe not boyfriend and girlfriend yet but we can be friends.

Tucker: Well it's a start! Not that I don't like you but I'm gonna go and…

Lil: I understand.

Katara: I still don't know what a sleepover is!

Me: Oh, my mistake. Everyone, please raise your hand if you've been to a sleepover.

I waited and only a few people raised their hands.

Me: Okay, for those who haven't gone to or don't know what a sleepover is it's were a group of people, and in this case some animals, come together to talk, eat and socialize with one another. Oh and you stay up all night. Oh, I almost forgot! I NEED to invite my friend Jody over! Let me call her! (calls Jody) hey Jody!

Jody: Hey Jenny, what's up?

Me: I'm just having a sleepover at my house and was wondering if you wanted to come over.

Jody: Sure! Who's invited?

Me: Oh just the Nicktoon characters.

Jody: WHAT!

Me: the nicktoon characters, well the cartoon ones at least.

Jody: Wait, are the Avatar characters there!

Me: Are they nicktoon characters?

Jody: well yeah.

Me: then they're here!

Jody: Wait just a minute I'll be right over! (screams in excitement)

After a few minutes she gets over.

Jody: OMG!

Me: So, you like the party Jody?

Jody: Yeah! This is so cool! Danny is with Dil, Sheen is talking to Sandy! This is awesome!

Me: did you notice that Zuko is here?

Jody: Z-z-z-z-zuko! Where?

Me: I think I saw him versing Tommy on Star Wars Revenge of the Sith The video game. (A/C: Tommy is 5!)

Tommy as General Grievous: DIE! DIE! DIE!

Zuko as Darth Vader: How do I do that, that thingy!

Tommy: You mean the baster? (A/C: baster is how Tommy says blaster, he might miss pronounce some words in it!)

Zuko: Yeah!

Tommy: You can't do it as Darth Vader, you have to be general gievous.

Zuko: Why can't I beat a five year old kid at some game?

Tommy: Cuz steve taught me the ultimate cheat codes with general gievous.

Zuko: I must find out these cheat codes. (started his way upstairs when Jody stopped him)

Jody: _drools _Zuko! (Jody stares at him so much it scares him)

Zuko: Uh guys, help!

Jody: I'm in love with you Zuko!

Zuko: I thought that Jinny girl loved me?

Jody: first of all it's Jenny and second more than one girl can love you. I'm one of your many fangirls!

Zuko: Great there are even more girls who are obsessed with me!

A/C: So do you think it's funny? Oh and Tommy is unstoppable with general "gievous!" I hoped you liked this chapter!


End file.
